Family
by tlcoopi7
Summary: Alternate Insurgent and post-Allegiant with Tris surviving. Four looks back on the past 18 years of his life and how he realizes that family is more important than faction. Some direct quotes from Insurgent are used. One shot fic. First Divergent fic that I written. Only the characters of Natalie and Andrew Eaton are mine. Told from Four's POV


**Family**

 **Summary:** Tobias looks back on the past 18 years of his life and how he realizes that family is more important than faction. One shot fic. First _Divergent_ fic that I written.

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own _Divergent_ nor _Insurgent_ , which some quotes are from. Only the Eaton children are mine.

 **Author's Note:** Story has been edited.

* * *

Sitting in the bathtub at my childhood home, I started washing Tris's feet, which are covered in blood and dirt.

"I don't …" she sounds like as if she's being strangled. "My family is all _dead,_ or traitors; how can I…" She is not making any sense, especially with the sobs taking control of her body. I pull her close to me and held her tightly. She calmed down while listening to my heartbeat.

"I'll be your family now," I told Tris after she told me what had happened to her family, from her parents' deaths to her brother's betrayal. Yes, I do wanted us to be a family, a family for us to start a life together, a family to have children with, and a family to grow old together.

"You want to be my family, Tobias?"

"Yes, I want you to be my wife, Tris. I want us to be a family, a family to start a life together, a family to have children with, and a family to grow old together."

Tris didn't respond for a moment until she gave me her answer, "Yes, I do want you to be my family because I love you, Tobias."

"Say it again."

"I love you, Tobias."

I slowly gave her a kiss and said, "I love you, too."

* * *

We decided to have a small wedding in Amity, with Johanna officiating it with Uriah, Zeke, Shauna, and Christina as our guests. Zeke stood by my side and Christina stood by Tris's side. Tris looks beautiful in her simple white dress.

"Tobias James Eaton, do you take Beatrice Elizabeth Prior as your wedded wife? To have and to hold, to protect her and your future children, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, to love, honor, cherish, and be faithful to her for all of the days of your life?"

"I do"

"Beatrice Elizabeth Prior, do you take Tobias James Eaton as your wedded husband? To have and to hold, to protect him and your future children, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, to love, honor, cherish, and be faithful to him for all of the days of your life?"

"I do"

"Now for the rings," Johanna said. Zeke and Christina gave Johanna the rings, which are simple Abnegation rings that once belong to Tris's parents. Johanna gave me Natalie's ring and said, "Place this ring on Beatrice's left ring finger and repeat after me, 'With this ring, I thee wed.'"

I placed Natalie's ring on her finger and said, "With this ring, I thee wed."

Johanna gave Tris her father's ring and said, "Place this ring on Tobias's left ring finger and repeat after me, 'With this ring, I thee wed.'"

Tris placed her father's ring on my finger and said, "With this ring, I thee wed."

"By the power vested in me and by the city of Chicago, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Tobias, you may kiss your bride."

I pulled my wife close to me and gave her a great big kiss.

Johanna announced, "May I be the first one to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Tobias Eaton."

"I love you so much, Mrs. Eaton."

"I love you too, Mr. Eaton."

* * *

 _18 years later_

Two years after Tris and I married at Amity, our daughter Natalie, named after Tris's mother, was born. Five years later, Tris had complications giving birth to our son Andrew, named after Tris's father, and nearly died. Unfortunately, little Andrew died two days after his birth. His small silver urn sits on a shelf in the family room with his name "Andrew Tobias Eaton" and the dates of his birth and death engraved on it along with the urns of his maternal grandparents.

Today would have been Natalie's Choosing Day, the day in which she would choose a faction to join, if there were still factions. The society of my and Tris's childhood taught us "faction before blood," but we did learned that family will put the needs of the family members first, like Tris's parents did when Jeanine Matthews tried to take over the government by giving their lives so that their children will be saved, but unfortunately, Caleb put his new faction before his own blood, and as a result, was executed for his betrayal. We taught Natalie that we are her parents and that we will love her, no matter what.

Someday Natalie will choose the man that she will spend her life with. Even though I saw her mother during our Abnegation days, it didn't really clicked to me that Tris would be the one for me until she made that jump during her Dauntless initiation, the first one of her initiation class to make that jump. Even I didn't make that first jump, but when she did, I saw a beauty in her eyes that I never saw before.

Even though 18 years have passed and we lost our son, my love for my wife will never end. Her kisses are still soft as those first kisses that she gave me all those years ago. Without her, I am incomplete.

I am hers, and she is mine, and it has been that way all along.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Check out my other Divergent fan fics: _Finding Love Despite My Older Brothers_ (Tris/Eric), _Our Love and Family_ (mostly Four/Tris with other canon and fan favorite couples and will be rewritten soon), _Divergent Tank_ (parody of Shark Tank)


End file.
